「Un」Perfected Play
by Rouvrir Fleur
Summary: Awalnya mereka berdua. Dua orang aktor yang bermain dalam sebuah panggung sandiwara. Tapi lama kelamaan Bertholdt sadar, ia tinggal sendirian. Drabble, Spoiler ahead, R&R?


_Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime_

_BertReiner one-sided maybe? Aku ga bermaksud buat romance sih ._.)_

_Hnn plotless sepertinya /crais_

_Dan drabble /o/_

_**Banyak spoiler nyelip. **Read on your own risk ww_

_**EDIT : 24-07-13 ngebetulin typo orz**_

* * *

.

.

Ketika ragu menyelimuti hatinya, Bertholdt akan segera berpaling kepada sosok itu. Lalu sosok itu akan tersenyum, dan menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat keyakinan si remaja jangkung terkumpul kembali. Sama seperti saat itu, ketika ia ragu dan takut untuk mengakhiri kedamaian manusia, ia menoleh kepada si pirang. Melihat mata Reiner yang penuh dengan keyakinan sudah cukup bagi Bertholdt. Asalkan mereka berdua, semua akan baik-baik saja. Ya, semua akan berjalan dengan lancar.

.

.

.

Bertholdt lebih memilih untuk tidak banyak bicara, karena pada dasarnya ia hanya bersandiwara, ia tidak perlu dekat dengan mereka. Reiner juga melakukannya dengan baik, walaupun menggunakan cara yang berbeda darinya, berbaur dengan orang-orang. Pemuda raven itu selalu meyakinkan dirinya dengan kata-kata "Semua cuma sandiwara," yang terus ia ulang di hatinya.

Kata-kata penyemangat Reiner terhadap Eren cuma sandiwara. Tawanya ketika bercanda bersama Connie pun hanya sandiwara belaka. Bertholdt yakin. Karena ketika ia berbalik, disana ada Reiner yang tersenyum kepadanya, masih dengan tatapannya yang sejak dulu dengan mudahnya menenangkan hati Bertholdt. Mereka hanya aktor yang memainkan sandiwara sampai pertunjukkan selesai. Bisa sampai sejauh ini, bukankah mereka aktor yang baik?

.

.

.

Sampai saat itu mereka bertiga—Bertholdt, Reiner, dan Annie—belum juga menemukan kesempatan untuk membobol dinding maria. Dan kesempatan itu semakin kecil seiring waktu berjalan. Bertholdt berdiri di sebuah atap rumah, ia gelisah, dan tidak ada Reiner disana. Dan ia sekarang berdiri untuk memancing perhatian para titan, agar Eren bisa menutup lubang yang terbentuk akibat serangan colossal titan—serangannya.

Bertholdt takut rahasia mereka akan terbongkar. Ia tidak bisa menunggu beberapa tahun lagi untuk kembali menyerang dinding trost, atau karanese, atau kota terluar lainnya. Walaupun sudah sampai sejauh itu, Bertholdt akui ia tidak terlalu pandai bersandiwara, sedangkan Reiner sendiri—

"Oi! Bertholdt! Jangan bengong!" Mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu, Bertholdt segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Matanya menangkap sosok Reiner—untuk sesaat, karena ada siluet yang lebih besar lagi di sampingnya. Dengan sigap Bertholdt pun melompat dan berayun dengan 3D maneuver gear-nya ke atap bangunan di samping, dan Reiner segera mengarahkan 3D maneuver gear-nya menuju tengkuk si titan dan membunuhnya.

Nafas Bertholdt tersengal-sengal saat Reiner datang menghampirinya, "Terima kasih, Reiner," Bertholdt hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Lain kali hati-hati.. Lagipula mana temanmu yang lain?"

_Teman, ya?_

"Salah satu dari mereka sudah… tewas. Dan seorang lagi sedang membantu _squad leader_ yang 3D maneuver gear-nya rusak. Mereka sedang mencari cara agar bisa kabur, sedangkan aku.. ditugaskan untuk menjaga keadaan sekitar," Bertholdt berkata panjang lebar dan akhirnya sadar bahwa daritadi ia melamun, dan mengabaikan tugasnya.

"Dan kau malah melamun," Reiner menghela nafas

_Ya, aku terlalu gelisah sekarang, Reiner_. Suara Bertholdt tercekat. Bibirnya ingin mengucap sesuatu tapi rasanya berat—entah kenapa. Ia rasa tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan Reiner sekarang.

"Aku akan kembali ke—"

"Hey Reiner" Bertholdt memotong, pandangannya lurus ke arah dinding, tempatnya berdiri tidak cukup tinggi untuk melihat horizon di ujung sana, hanya dinding yang telihat. Yang dipanggil pun hanya mengangkat alisnya, menunggu lanjutan ucapan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, "Kita akan pulang, kan?" ujar Bertholdt yang menoleh pada Reiner.

Reiner tersenyum, senyum yang sama dengan senyum yang dulu selalu membuat keraguan dan kegelisahan Bertholdt hilang, "Tentu saja, setelah kita berhasil mengamankan Trost!"

—Sedangkan Reiner sudah lupa bahwa ia sedang berdiri di panggung pertunjukkan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

.

.

.

Selama ini Bertholdt terus diam. Ia diam ketika Reiner menepuk bahu Connie sebagai penyemangat ketika melihat desanya sudah berantakan dan tidak ada siapapun disana. Ia bahkan tidak berkomentar apa-apa saat Reiner meneriakkan sederet kalimat untuk membangkitkan semangat Connie. Ia hanya diam, memperhatikan punggung yang semakin menajuh itu.

Reiner juga dengan sukarela maju memeriksa keadaan di dalam menara ketika mereka di istana_ utgard_. Ia menyelamatkan Connie dan rela berkorban untuk semuanya. Bertholdt takut. Takut ia kehilangan Reiner yang selama ini ia kenal—dan ia memang mereasa Reiner perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Bertholdt, apa Reiner selalu seperti ini?" Connie yang beberapa menit lalu hampir dimakan titan itu bertanya, "Maksudku, ia selalu berkorban nyawa demi orang lain."

Bertholdt terdiam—untuk sesaat, "Dulu dia.. Berbeda," Bertholdt kembali terdiam memperhatikan Reiner yang mendelik sesaat, "Dia seorang 'prajurit'."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Bertholdt?"

_Deg_

Jantungnya terasa terhenti ketika kalimat itu terlontar. Seketika Bertholdt menutup mulutnya, tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Pandangannya meredup, dan ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Reiner dan juga yang lain. Mereka sudah terlalu jauh.

.

.

_Mereka hanya manusia._

_Reiner, kau ingat kan, kita hanya bersandiwara._

_Ini semua demi tugas yang kita jalani._

_Kau tidak lupa soal itu kan, Reiner?_

… _Reiner?_

Dan ketika Bertholdt berbalik, ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Reiner yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

_/rolls_

_W-well ini Cuma semacam.. penumpahan feels(?)_

_Karena Bertholdt berjuang sendirian, ditinggalin Reiner /SOBS_

_Oke maaf itu headcanon._

_Semua karena tumblr ask bertholdt—UHH FEELS_

_DAN SAYA BINGUNG NGEBEDAIN WARRIOR SAMA SOLDIER—_

_Mereka sinonim orz /tableflip_

_Dan bertholdt needs more love ;;;;_

_UH WELL,_

_Anyway, R&R?_


End file.
